Como cuando teniamos 16
by Rupert Fan
Summary: El CAPITULO QUE ESPERABAN!!!! Ron y Harry recuerdan cuando tenian 16 R/r Please!!!! R/Hr 100% and 4e
1. RECORDANDO

"Maracas"  
  
Joan Sebastian y Alberto Vazquez  
  
(version original)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"Just a reason to express myself... you"  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Amigo ven te invito una copa  
  
No tomo gracias  
  
No tomas bien te invito un café  
  
bueno  
  
que quiero recordar la época loca  
  
De ayer cuando teníamos 16  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron llevaba mas de 5 años sin ir a aquel lugar que le recordaban tantas cosas de su infancia que le parecia posible volver al pasado con el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar y ver tantas imagenes de su pasado. al entrar a las 3 escobas Ron sintio que estaba de nuevo en dodne pertenecia. durante 1 año habia estado vagando de lugar en lugar buscando el lugar perfecto paar quedarse, pero nada era comparado a lo que sentia Hogwarts, o lo que sentia con Hermione.  
  
Tomo asiento en la barra de la taberna y por los espejos diviso a un hombre igual de solitario que el sentado no muy lejos de ahi. El hombre levanto la mirada y noto que Ron no dejaba de mirarle. Por lo tanto aquel hombre se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba Ron.  
  
-Ron!  
  
-Harry! cuanto tiempo...   
  
-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Ron- dijo Harry dandole un abrazo de lo mas amigable. Ron no sentia algo de ese tipo desde hace un gran tiempo.  
  
despues tomaron asiento. Ron llamo a la mesera y pido 2 bebidas alcoholicas especialidad del mundo magico, pero inmediatamente Harry intervino.  
  
-Ya no tomo!  
  
-una cerveza de mantequilla, para ti Harry?  
  
-Si, Rosmerta... Gracias  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bien dime que ha pasado con tu esposa  
  
mmm nos divorciamos  
  
seguro te dejo por ser infiel  
  
Recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas  
  
Pero la conquisto mas tu clavel  
  
así es  
  
  
  
  
  
-Y bien Ron? que ha sido de tu vida, hace tanto que no nos veiamos, seguro que la vida con Hermione es todo un placer!  
  
-No... me separe de ella hace 1 año...  
  
-que? que paso?  
  
-Tonterias la verdad.... fue una tonteria...  
  
-sabes que puedes confiar en mi....  
  
-Una chica del ministerio se me insinuo... y se le ocurrio besarme mientras trabajabamos... Hermione llego en ese precioso instante...  
  
-Y no le contaste lo ke paso?  
  
-Harry!!! claro que lo hize... le explique hasta el cansancio, pero ella insistia en que yo era el culpable.  
  
-Quien lo diria...- dijo Harry dandole las gracias rosmerta cuando les llevo las bebidas y despues dandole un sorbo  
  
- Tienes el camino Libre... ahora tal vez... prefiera estar contigo...- dijo Ron un poco triste mirando a Harry por el espejo.  
  
-No te quedes! estoy comprometido!  
  
-De verdad? bueno, parece que a Hermione se le fue la oportunidad  
  
-Estoy seguro de que aun te quiere!  
  
-naah!  
  
-Por que lo niegas? recuerdas cuando teniamos 16?¿  
  
-Como no me voy a acordar.. fue el año mas divertido en Hogwarts  
  
-Creo que gaste la mitad de mi dinero en la boveda de Gingotts para darle regalos que convencieran a Hermione de que deveria ser mi novia, pero aun asi te prefirio a ti...  
  
-Si...- en este momento Ron y Harry comenzaron a reirse como nunca, recordaban los momento en que Ron y Harry se dejaron de hablar por Hermione. los 2 estaban locamente enamorados de ella, y Harry le daba costosos regalos, los cuales Hermione terminaba rechazando. -Lo unico de valor que le di fue un collar, con un dije en forma de R; te confieso que me costo todo un trimestre de trabajo en la tienda de Fred y George-  
  
-Lo vez... estoy seguro que aun te quiere... te eligio ensima del famoso Harry Potter... solo el verdadero amor puede hacer eso  
  
Ron golpeo juguetonamente a Harry en el brazo haciendolo tambalearse.  
  
-y el verdadero amor nunca se olvida, Weasley- dijo Harry devolviendole el golpe.  
  
  
  
  
llevamos juntos serenata  
  
juntos hasta el balcón aquel  
  
Tu la guitarra y yo maracas  
  
Ella 15 y nosotros 16   
  
  
  
Ron se quedo pensativo mientras recordaba aquellos momentos tan graciosos y espantosos a la vez, tal vez por aquella razon al salir de Hogwarts la unica vez que volvio a ver a Harry fue en su boda, y seguramente habia ido por que Hermione se lo habai pedido de rodillas y no por que quisiera estar ahi. Pero ahora estaba comprometido, no sabia el nombre de la chica y la verdad es que no le interesaba mucho. el tenia muchas cosas de que preocuparse como en Hermione. Aun le dolia su perdida.  
  
-Ron? recuerdas el dia en que Hermione acepto ser tu novia?- pegunto Harry poniendo cara de asco  
  
-Todavia se siente feo recordarlo no?  
  
****Flash Back*****  
  
Ron llevaba mas de 1/2 hora buscando por Hermione y no habia rasto de ella en todo el castillo, y lopeor de todo es que Harry tampoco se veia por ninguna parte, Ron comenzaba a preocuparse... ¿ que tal si Harry se adelantaba? era el momento de hacer el discurso final.. y si no llegaba antes que Harry, o mejor dicho lo decia antes que Harry tal vez Hermione se compadeciera de el y le diera el si ( a Harry) por lo tanto fue a su habitacion en busca de lo unico que sabia que le seria de ayuda en ese momento. el mata del merodeador.  
  
Camino por todo el castillo revisando en el mapa quien se encontraba dentro de cada salon. Le parecia imposible que desaparecieran de esa forma. pero cuando llego ala torre de astronomia se encontro ue dentro de ella, en algo que parecia ser un cuarto secreto estaban 2 personas. 2 puntitos aparecieron en el mapa con los nombres: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.  
  
Se acerco a la pared donde se suponia deveria de haber una puerta y vio de nuevo al mapa, en el punto de Ron weasley, salio un globito que decia "escandio".  
  
Ron saco su varita y pronuncio la palabra que el mapa le habia dado. La pared entonces desaparecio. ahi en aquel cuarto secreto se encontraban harry y Hermione cenando a la luz de las velas. Los 2 voltearon a verlo al momento en que la pared desaparecio. a hermione se le ilumino la cara al ver a Ron y sin pensar en la precencia de su amigo ahi. Ron fue hasta Hermione.  
  
-Hermione! te gustaraia.... ser mi novia?  
  
**** Fin del Flash back ****  
  
-Fue algo dificil de superar  
  
-permiteme esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- dijo Ron, soltando una carcajada despues.  
  
-Aun no lo puedo creer! no sabes cuanto me esforze en esa cena.. para que tu llegaras y lo arruinaras todo.. pero bueno... al fin y al cabo lo que yo queria era la felicidad de Hermione...  
  
-Y creeme que la hize Feliz... =D  
  
  
  
  
Solo por ser mi amigo te confieso  
  
Que pasa  
  
Me divorcie mas nunca la olvide  
  
Mmm  
  
Extraño su mirar sueño el regreso  
  
le amo mas que cuando me case  
  
  
  
  
Despues de otro rato de quedarse en silencio terminaron sus bebidas. Harry y Ron inexplicablemente seguian sonriendo al pasar todas sus memorias por su cabeza. Era algo relajante volver a aquellos tiempos donde nada mas que la chica era su preocupacion. Ahora ademas de ella, Ron tenia que etsra preocupado por el trabajo y demas negocios.  
  
-Tengo que confesarte algo- dijo Ron en tono calmado  
  
-adelante...  
  
-Aun me es imposible olvidar a Hermione... tu sabes cuanto la queria...  
  
-Si, lo se..  
  
-Era impresionante que la amara desde que tenia 12 años  
  
-Tal vez por eso te di el placer de tenerla...- dijo harry en un tono muy seguro de si mismo... Ron solo se rio de el.  
  
-La extraño demasiado...   
  
-pero bueno.. los errores se pagan caros Ronnie!  
  
-Harry... aqui... entre nosotros... de hombre a hombre.. como amigos... te juro que yo no toque a esa mujer loca! ni si quiera respondi al beso!!!!  
  
-Me es algo dificil de creer!  
  
-Para que hiba a querer una aventurilla se tenia todo lo que queria en Hermione... -dijo Ron en un tono Soñador  
  
-Sigo sin creer!  
  
-En la mañana era mi esposa.. pero por las noches: mi amante..- siguio Ron sin importarle lo que harry habia dicho y en el mismo tono soñador  
  
-Bien! bien! te creo... no quiero detalles....  
  
-la amo, Harry... de verdad que la Amo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
llevemos juntos serenata  
  
No, no tiene caso  
  
Esto lo deben de saber  
  
Yo la guitarra y tu maracas  
  
  
Conquístala ámala  
  
Como cuando teníamos 16  
  
  
  
  
  
-Y yo estoy seguro de que ella tambien te ama a ti...  
  
-Si me amara me hubiera perdonado harry.. para que nos hacemos tontos?¿?   
  
-La has visto en el ultimo año?  
  
-Nah! no tiene caso... le mande unas lechuzas al principio, pero ella jamas contesto...  
  
-Deverias de volver Ron! decirle lo que sientes...  
  
-Pero de que va a servir? ella me rechazo una vez, no me escucho... ahora con mucha menos razon lo va a hacer  
  
-Estaba enojada, impactada por lo que vio en aquel entonces.. hoy estara mas calmada como para darse cuenta de que dices la verdad.  
  
-No Harry! desaste de esa idea...  
  
-esta bien... bueno, me tengo que ir.. gracias por la platica, hace bien recordar de vez en cuando...  
  
-si.. recordar que ya no tengo a hermione...  
  
-Sabes?- pregunto harry sacando un ejemplar del profeta de su tunica -te dejare este diario... tal vez en el te des cuenta que lo que te pido tiene razon alguna-despues de eso Harry salio de la taberna con una cara de satisfaccion completa.  
  
Ron tomo el diario y lo desdoblo para poder ver la primera pagina. En el habia una fot que ocupaba casi la mitad de la plana de la chica mas hermosa que Ron hubiera visto en su vida, saludando con estusiasmo. Hermione encabezaba el periodico con el titulo: "Gana Hermione Granger el premio a mejor Escritora de trasformaciones".  
  
Ron sonrio al saber aquella noticia, y antes de comenzar a leer la nota, se quedo fijo en la foto de Hermione, especialmente en su cuello. de el colgaba una cadenita dorada que brillaba con el resplandor del sol en la foto. y de la cadenita se sostenia un dije en Forma de R. el mismo que Ron le habia dado muchos años atras. seguia cerca del corazon de la chica.  
  
tal vez despues de todo si habia razon alguna para hablar de nuevo con ella. Y pedir una segunda oportunidad.  
  
  
  
By  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
revieeeew pliiiis! diganme que kles parecio0!!! ets fue un FF de un capitulo0o0o0o0  
ojala les haya gustado0o0o0o0  
  
dedicado a Ronnie's Lover!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miyu.. es tan buen tenerte de vuelta!!!  
  
Ginger!... ahora tu eres la desaparecida??¿?  
jajajjaja  
  
tambien un agradecimiento a Marlen gryffindor! gracias por los reviews ke me has dejado0o0... y tambien.. para Risha weasley!!!!  
  
  
Review pliiiis  
  
Los quiero0  
  
  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	2. Y SOLUCIONANDO

"Ves"  
  
Sin Bandera  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Dormía mi corazón soñoliento y a la vez te bese sin mas que querer hundirme en un beso eterno"  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel  
Cuando digo tu nombre  
  
  
  
Ronald Weasley estaba parado frente a una casita que el junto con su ex esposa habia comprado 4 años antes. se sentia muy nervioso, pero tal vez al cruzar aquella puerta blanquesina podria volver a ser feliz y sentir lo que hace tanto tiempo no sentia: cariño, compresion, amor. Desde un año atras habai dejado de sentir sus abrazos por una equivocacion terrible, pero el dia anterior a este se habia rencortado con quien fue su mejor amigo y tal vez aun lo fuera, y le habia hecho ver que tal vez no estaba todo perdido, pues el amor verdadero nunca se olvida.  
  
El hombre comenzo a caminar rumbo a la casa, viendo lo descuidado que estaba el jardin. El recordaba que Hermione cada mañana se levnatba a darle una buena regada y quitar todas las hierbas malas que lo abundaban. a Ron le encantaba despertar cada mañana, asomarse a la ventana y darse cuenta que ahi estaba el amor de su vida cuidando lo que era de los 2. como extrañaba esos tiempos donde todo lo de el era de ella tambien y viceversa.  
  
Ron estaba punto de tocar la puerta un poco nervioso, pero tenia que hacerlo de eso dependia su felicidad. Entonces la puerta se abrio de golpe y dejo ver a una mujer mas despeinada que ninguna que Ron hubiera visto antes , rebuscando en una bolsa que colgaba de uno de sus hombros.   
  
-ah!- grito y dio un pequeño saltito hacia atras al notar la presencia de alguien frente a ella.  
  
-Que tal?- saludo timidamente Ron levantando una mano.  
  
-Ron?  
  
-Si ese soy yo  
  
-Me asustaste... casi me da un infarto, por que no tocaste la puerta?  
  
-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero tu abriste..- la chica asintio y se quedaron en silencio. Hermione seguia buscando algo en su bolsa. la incomodidad comenzo a nacer en el lugar - Hibas de salida?  
  
-Solo hiba a la farmacia, pero no encuentro las llaves del carro...  
  
-Bueno, entonces creo que no es el momento- comenzo Ron sintiendose aliviado de que tenia que irse por que ella se hiba, pero a la vez se snetia un poco decepcionado de no haber encontrado nada que le ayudara, ni siquiera parecia haberse puesto feliz por su presencia.  
  
-No! no es necesario, Willy, cariño podrias bajar un rato?- grito Hermione hacia las escaleras.  
  
Ron casi se queda sin respiracion, cariño? acaso de habai conseguido un novio en solo un año y lo tenia viviendo en su casa? por que esa casa aun era de el, se la habia dejado a ella por ke se suponia que estaria sola o lo perdonaria algun dia, pero no la dejo para que la compartiera con un amante. Si! Si! un amante! no estaban casados, pero se querian! no? Harry lo quizo decir! y era seguro que el aun la queria.  
  
Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y lo siguiente que vio Ron en lugar de la madera de cedro de los escalones, era a un chico minimo 10 años menor que el. Vaya! lo habia dejado para comenzar una relacion con un chiquillo que de seguro esstaba en 5to o 6to año en Hogwarts, nomas faltaba que resultaran tener hijos, para que Ron se decidiera por correr al chico y a Hermione de la casa.  
  
-Willy! el señor se va a quedar aqui hasta que llegue, por que no eres un buen anfitrion y le traes algo de tomar?- el chico asintio con la cabeza y despues se dirigio a Ron.  
  
-William, mucho gusto- le dijo estirando su mano.  
  
-Ronald- Ron estrecho su mano sin muchas ganas.  
  
-Pasa Ron.. vuelvo en 5 minutos... adios Willy  
  
-Adios Tia- contesto Willy. Ron en el momento en que el chico cerro la puerta tras su espalda comenzo a reirse incontrolablemente, casi caia al suelo. -Esta ud. Bien?  
  
Ron no podia hablar por mas que tratara de calmarse, pero como era posible que hubiera pensado que Hermione fuera novia de un chico de 16 años. la llamo Tia, amenos que esa fuera una forma de cariño entre la pareja, no podian ser otra cosa mas que parientes. Cuando Ron recupero su aliento, el chico lo seguia viendo extrañado.  
  
-No te preocupes... es que yo pense que tu y Hermione... eran... tu sabes...- dijo Ron avergonzado  
  
-Pareja?- el chico solto una pequeña sonrisa -Ni aunque no fuera como mi tia, estoy seguro que jamas volveria a tener una relacion.  
  
-Por que?- pregunto Ron, pero el chico parecia un poco inseguro decirselo, no conocia a Ron, quien sabe si era una persona de fiar -Vamos! Hermione y Yo somo amigos de siempre...  
  
-Bien... digamos que quedo encadenada a su pasado... o pero que desconsideradoo! no le eh ofrecido algo de tomar.. gusta algo en especial?  
  
-Estoy bien con un vaso de agua- muy sediento contesto Ron, pero casi olvidaba su necesidad por seguir escuchando lo que el chico sabia. Willy fue rapidamente a la cocina y en menos de 2 minutos volvio con un vaso de agua y se lo entrego a Ron. Este le dio un sorbo para poder preguntar algo de nuevo.  
  
-Quieres decir a... la escuela? viejos amigos? o...  
  
-Su esposo...  
  
-Aun lo ama?- Ron dejo de respirar cuando termino de hacer la pregunta, deseaba con tantas ganas que la respuesta fuera un si, definitivo, no mas, solo un si y seria feliz por el resto de la vida.  
  
-El la engaño- esa definitvamente no era la rspuesta deseada - pero, si... aun lo ama...- Ron sonrio, tuvo que soportar las ganas de levantarse y gritar que el tambien la amaba, y que queria estar con ella de nuevo, pero el chico obviamente nos abia que el era su ex-esposo, y de seguro estaba enojado con el ex-esposo por aver engañado a su tia. - Ud conocia a su ex-esposo  
  
-Diria que bastante bien  
  
-Entonces deve de saber por que lo hizo?  
  
-El que?  
  
-Engañarla...  
  
-Quieres que te diga la verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto.... no entiendo como alguien pudo engañar a una mujer tan noble, bella e inteligente como mi tia...  
  
-No lo hizo! el no hizo nada... me lo conto bajo confesion...  
  
-Y ud. le cree?  
  
-Si....   
  
La puerta de entrada dio un crujido y Hermione aparecio en ella. Hermione le sonrio a Willy y despues fue hasta la salita. El chico se levanto de un golpe y llendo a Ron le extendio una de sus manos.  
  
-Mucho Gusto  
  
-Igualmente- le contesto Ron estrechandole la mano y despues el chico subio corriendo las escaleras.  
  
  
  
  
Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aqui  
Esto no termino tu me miras asi como ayer  
Tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
Ves que lo nuestro es eterno  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sin siquiera mirar a Ron fue a la cocina y volvio con una vaso grande de agua con hielos. se sento en el sillon frente a Ron aun sin mirarlo ni hablarle. se quedo observando el vaso con agua como si fuera lo mas interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. a Ron le encanto aquella vista, volver a ver a Hermione de aquella manera tan concentrada en lo que el vaso llevaba le recordaba a las tardes en que Hermione se sentaba en aquella misma sala a solamente pensar, y Ron solamente a verla.  
  
-A que viniste?- pregunto por fin Hermione levantando la vista muy a fuerzas  
  
-a verte  
  
-No viniste en 10 meses, por que ahora habrias de venir?  
  
-Sabes bien que si vine- contesto Ron comenzando a enojarse, pero al final se controlo -Tu no abrias la puerta.... solo queria decirte que ayer estuve hablando con Harry - cuando Ron dijo aquello a Hermione le crecieron los ojos de sorpresa y miedo - me dijo que las cosas aun no...  
  
-NO! no me importa lo que te haya dicho Harry! no quiero saberlo0!!!- dijo Hermione interrumpiendolo y viendolo con una gran tristeza -Hazme el favor de irte...  
  
-Hermione! yo se que....  
  
-No! no sabes... vernos nos hace daño! no tiene caso revivir el pasado!- Hermione se levanto y fue a pararse a la entrada de la salita señalandole a Ron la Salida.  
  
Ron se levanto y se dio cuenta que no habai razon para que hubiese ido. Si el la hubiera extrañado hubiera corido a sus brazos, perono fue asi. fue una perdida de tiempo, tal vez aquella foto del periodico era alguna del pasado. Tal vez no tenian recientes, pues para ser sinceros, la chica del periodico y la chica de los labios tensos que estaba parada a la entrada del cuarto no se parecian en nada. Esa fue la ultima esperanza de Ron.  
  
Dio 2 pasos y el sol que entraba por la ventana se vislumbro contra algo que colgaba del cuello de Hermione dandole justo enlos ojos. Ron dio un paso mas para quitarse de aquella tortura y vio como del cuello de Hermione colgaba la cadena y dije de una R. la razon por la que el estaba ahi. Habia sido algo asi como una ¿señal? que el sol precisamente se metiera por aquella endejita entre la pared y la cortina y haya podido pegar contra la joya? Ron sonrio. La luz que pegaba a Hermione la hacia ver exacta mente igual a la chica del periodico. Con esa mirada de enojo, y tristeza. Ron sabia que esa era su Hermione y que estaba ahi para tenerla de vuelta.  
  
-Bonito Dije- comenzo Ron acercandose mas a ella, pero ella dio un paso atra spara alejarse y se metio el dije a la blusa para que Ron no pudiera verlo mas.  
  
-Es la costumbre- contesto ella con la cabeza gacha y dando golpesitos nerviosos con uno de sus ies en el suelo. Fue cuando Ron adivino que estaba mintiendo. no se lo ponia por costumbre, se lo ponia por que lo queria, por que deseaba que estuviera de vuelta y el por supuesto nunca le diria que no a una dama como aquella. Hermione creia que Ron no conocia sus ticks, sus mañas y sus costumbres, pero el las tenia memorisadas y nunca tuvo la intencion de olvidarlas, podia leerla como si fuera un libro, sabia lo que sentia en aquel momento, lo que pensaba. Su boca pedia que Ron se fuera, pero su corazon sabia que tenia que quedarse, sabia que Ron decia la verdad y que aunque asi no lo fuera ella le creia, por que lo amaba.  
  
Cuantas noches no lo habia dicho? cuantos amaneceres no lo habia despertado con un beso que no significaba otra cosa mas que un puro y verdadero amor? cuantas veces no se lo habia demostrado sin palabras, solo con sonrisas?  
  
-Ron... estoy esperando -aseguro Hermione señalando de nuevo hacia la salida. Ron viendo la determinacione n sus ojos ideo el plan mas inteligente y rapido que habia hecho en su vida. Ron hizo como que hiba a salir de la casa pasando enseguida de Hermione, pero antes de caminar mas haya de donde estaba Hermione hizo algo que apenas Hermione pudo reaccionar. La beso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
Que tu ausencia es dolor  
Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
Y no regresas nunca mas  
  
Que aun te puedo llenar   
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasion  
Que aun se puede salvar la ilusion  
Para volver a respirar   
en tu corazon  
  
  
  
Increiblemente cierto, incansablemente cerca, grandemente bello. Era lo que Ron pensaba al tocar los labios de Hermione de nuevo, 370 dias sin ellos lo habia estado matando dia a dia, pero ahora los tenia entre los suyos de nuevo. Podia probarlos, hacerlo sentir vivo de nuevo, hacerlo sentir alguien en el mundo. Por que sin ella Ron no era mas que un hombre con un trabajo en el ministerio. Como pudo haber pensado que el la engañaria? si en lo unico que pensaba mientras hacia papeleos en la oficina era en volver a casa para sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, sus ojos recorriendolo sin parar y sus labios entre los suyos.  
  
La respuesta no llego muy tarde, pero tampoco fue inmediata; pero que mas da? mas vale tarde que nunca. y ahi estaban parados en la entrada de su salita, besandose por los 370 dias que no lo habian hecho. Un tiempo dsperdiciado completamente. Ron odiaba el momento en que aquella mujer habia puesto los ojos en el. Cualquiera hubiera sido feliz gustandole a la secretaria mas eficiente y guapa de todo el ministerio. Pero el tenia a una escritora en casa, la mas eficiente, inteligente, audaz, guapa, sexy, de todo... que mas podia pedir?  
  
Ron hubiera podido quedarse ahi todo lo que restaba del dia aunque sus piernas dolieras, pero Hermione fue alejandose lentamente.  
  
-Ron estoy esperando a que te vayas- insistio Hermione, pero ahi staba de nuevo la cabeza baja y el golpesito al suelo.  
  
-Tu no quieres que me vaya...  
  
-Como te atrevez a inventar lo que quiero o no?  
  
-No lo invente! Solo dije lo que no quieres!- Hermione no dijo nada, seguia con la cabeza baja -o.. por que no me lo dices a la cara? por que no me miras a los ojos y me dices: Ronald? quiero que te vayas  
  
Hermione no se movio, ni dijo nada, siguio golpeando el suelo con el pie.  
  
-Hermione, ahora yo estoy esperando a que me corras!- dijo Ron con una risita entre medio  
  
-No tienes que irte si no quieres, despues de todo esta tambien es tu casa  
  
-Y... tu quieres que me quede verdad? mh?  
  
Hermione por fin levanto la mirada. Ron pudo localizar en el justo centro de ellos un deseo inmenso, algo que solo el podria ver.  
  
-Dimelo- pidio Ron delizando una de sus manos por la cintura de Hermione y otra por el cuello hasta la parte posterior del mismo. Hermione lo seguia viendo mientras el se acercaba. - Dimelo y me voy... - esto Ron lo dijo casi como un susurro, apenas audible para Hermione por que estaba muy pegado a ella.  
  
Hermione unio su cara mas a la de el, rosando sus labios tan pobremente que era mas la necesidad por un beso.  
  
  
  
  
Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
Que es mi unico sueño el hacerte feliz  
Que no importa lo que haya pasado  
No me importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado  
  
  
  
-No, no te vayas- y despues de decir eso beso a Ron  
  
Fundidos en un beso, esperado por largas noches, una pareja se entrega lo que es el verdadero amor, al mismo tiempo en que el sol desiende para ocultarse tras las montañas. Ron se separa de ella apenas queriendo, y se hinca frente a ella.  
  
-Hermione Granger... te casarias ( de nuevo) conmigo?  
  
Ahora fundido en un destino, solo buscas un final feliz  
  
  
by  
  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
y que tal? como estuvo... aqui esta lo que muchos pedian.. la continuacion... espero que haya sido de su agrado0o0!! ( se han dado cuenta ke siempre digo eso0o?) jaja necesito cambiar de frase!! ya RpF suupeeeraal0o!  
  
Bueno... mi Fic Dedicado a:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ronnie's Lovers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miyu, Gingiiii! las kiero un chorro0o0o0o0 son las mejores amigas que alguna escritora loca x Ronnie podria tener!! lo juro0o0!!!! las quiero muchoto0o0teeeee.... =*** x 10o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
y tambien.. para una nueva amiga.. que es Geniaaaal: Magica Chan!!! TQM!!!! es mi nutriologa =D jajaja  
  
Bueno.. me despido0o00.. les piiido0o0 y suplico ke dejen reviiieeeew!!  
ando muy awitada por que en mi otro fic casi no me deeejaaan!!!  
='( creo que se siente mal cuando no recibes reviews!!!!  
='(  
  
asi es ke porfavo0o0o0o0r dejenme reviiieeeeew!!!!!  
  
creo que no hay fic de Ron y Hermione al cual no haya dejado Reviewww! asi es ke no sean malaaas y dejenmeeee!!1 nada les cuestaaaa!!!!!  
  
Cuidensee  
  
Los Quiero000o0 a To0oDoo0s  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan   
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


End file.
